


Touch

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee





	Touch

Celým tělem cítil zvláštní pocit. Jen se jejich prsty dotkli v tom letmém dotyku, pocítil, jako kdyby se svět zastavil. A pro něho se opravdu zastavil. Neexistovalo nic, co by tenhle výjimečný a jedinečný pocit vzalo.

Neodvažoval se ani dýchat, aby tuhle chvíli nezničil a čas si ji nevzal sebou do zapomnění. Pociťoval elektřinu, která mu proudí tělem a zvláštní teplo, které se snaží dostat až k jeho srdci a to celé pohltit. Nechal by se pohltit. Osobou, která je před ním, by se nechal celý pohltit.

Nebylo nic, co by ho dokázalo zastavit. Velmi pomalým pohybem zvedl hlavu a zadíval se do očí, které se nacházeli tak blízko, ale přesto byly kilometry daleko. Ale nebyli to jenom ty uhrančivé oči, co spatřil. Viděl budoucnost, která se možná v jedné z realit odehrává, ale v té realitě v které se právě teď nacházel, tohle není možné.

Věděl, že v téhle realitě není možné, to co si přál. Proto se přinutil odvrátit pohled a přerušit dotyk, který mu dodával tolik naděje. Ale pustil se. A chtěl se i oprostit, od toho co není možné.

„Jongine?“ Jen jeho hlas mohl poslouchat stále dokola, nikdy se mu ten příjemný zvuk nezprotiví, co je pro to mu zurčení vodopádu, bzučení včel nad květinami, poletování vánku v horkém dni, co je tohle všechno oproti hlasu, které slyší a přeje si slyšet, co jenom nejdéle to půjde.

Ale není to správné a proto se naposledy odvážil říci, co chtěl, ale jenom sobě samému. Řekl si naposledy v duchu, co chtěl tolik říci nahlas.

‚Nikdy mě neopouštěj.‘

„Ano hyung?“ Možná z jedné z těch realit, kterou zahlédl z jeho očí, se to odvážil říci nahlas, protože věděl, že je to správné. A možná se mu jeho přání i vyplní a Kyungsoo jeho city opětuje. Pro teď v téhle realitě stačí, že mu může být blízko, jak jenom je. A je vděčný za jeho přítomnost v jeho životě. Jongin věděl, že v téhle realitě, je to víc než dost.


End file.
